


Guilty Agreement

by Giulietta



Series: Times We Spent Together [8]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Best Friends, Desire, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Innocence, Multi, Post-Rockman X8 | Mega Man X8, Secret Relationship, Sexual Experimentation, Some Humor, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: After Alia professed her feelings to the blue android...Zero never thought X would come to him of all people to experiment.[Role-reversal of Innocent Exchange...Or its origins... Whatever. I'm not dead yet.]





	1. Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> X is naturally curious.
> 
> Zero has internally screwed himself.
> 
> Later chapters will explain what caused X to find himself magnetized to Zero's actions. It'll be fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero recently finished a mission and X barged in...
> 
> To ask if he wants to be part of secret experiment.

"You want to what?" The crimson hunter actually took a step back, staring at his best friend taking steps towards him. The blonde internally hoped this was Axl mimicking X, but the way emerald eyes twinkled in sheer curiosity was very much like the blue bomber. 'This is all Alia's fault.'

"What's wrong?" X was a feet away from Zero with both hands behind his back. X tilted his head, exposing his neck as he stared at the conflicted reploid. Zero flinched as X leaned and halved the distance between them. "I already told you the facts and I presume you have done all necessary research regarding lovemaking during the Repliforce incident-"

"That doesn't justify why you want me to help you." Zero looked right at his partner. X pulled away, shrugging. "Well... Who else will I ask when the entire HQ expects the Father of all Reploids to be a great kisser? I've done my fair share of research and I've gotten stumped by its application. I have to fulfill the expectations placed on my image somehow. I don't want Alia to feel sad and recall her relationship with Gate."

"Request denied." Zero couldn't believe X would inquire about Love of all things.

"I see..." X heaved but expectant of the reply, turning back towards the door. "Then I'll ask Axl."

"Wait what? Why Axl?" Zero is baffled at the potential candidates his friend have in his head. X looked over his shoulder, smiling. "Other requirements include keeping a secret and being honest."

"I'm sure Axl would be equally curious about-" X looked back and was about to place his hand on the door's panel to get out of the private quarter.

*Thud!

"I'll do it." Dashing and holding onto X's wrist, Zero flipped X to face him and pushed X's back towards the metal door. Zero can't believe he accepted this ridiculous request. However, the 0th Commander will never forgive himself if X gets manipulated or abused on said agreement. X is too trusting at times and it's become a directive to keep the 17th Commander safe at all costs.

"Zero." X turned to face Zero, frowning and disapproving of his sudden alteration. "Are you accepting because you don't trust Axl? I can choose other candidates if you want. Do you want to see the list?"

"I don't need to see the list." Zero secretly wants to see the list because sexual intimacy often meant trust and vulnerability. That meant X was willing to expose himself to a huge number of androids and the thought sounded despicable. Zero added, placing that worry for another time. "Do you understand the repercussions in establishing a connection with a reploid using this means?" 

"I understand the concepts theoretically and it can be cut off just as easily, as long as the attachments don't linger. That's why I needed to set down the agreement first and obtain consent before the experimentation." X answered, aware of the hardship so many reploids undergone due to attachments. X smiled, "I have the most experience when it comes to this. I did watch my children die. I even killed them and fruitlessly tried salvaging them so I'm confident nothing will aspire between me and the participant."

"..." Zero stared at the archetype and stated. "You're afraid of Philia but fine with Eros."

"When you say Eros, you mean sexual urges and desires.. The one that often leads to sex addiction towards reploids?" X specified as he moved the hand Zero held by the wrist. Tight. X knew he should've went to Axl instead of this emotionally constipated hunter. "Don't worry. I've learned to cut myself from those experiences. It's mostly an influx of perceived sensory data, stimulant and receptor play as well as validation of expected outcomes."

"What if the other party decided to disobey?" Zero narrowed his eyes and X hummed.

"The experimentation is put to a halt and we try to mend the relationship to its previous setting." X answered mechanically and quickly before any retorts were given. "If all else fail then I will need to erase the memories that led to the unintended infatuation. Of course, I will also need to erase my own in case my actions might cause a sudden memory restoration from the other party. However, if it's regarding my reputation, I believe I will erase the other party's memories and watch the rumor die down. Everyone sees me as a saint so the only thing I should be fearful on would be physical evidence of the deed."

"You really think things through..." Zero sighed.

* * *

"So you agree on my terms and conditions?" X wondered and seeing Zero nodding minutely, continued. "May I kiss you?"

"Will I expect you to ask permission over everything in the span of this month?" Zero humored and X pouted.

"The agreement I sent to you states that the other party may back down at any point in time." X made sure this wasn't forced because that would distort the data gathering. X repeated. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes." Zero answered and received quick contact on his lips. The lips are ideal openings to testing the sensitivity setting of a new built aside from other... areas. The brushing of their lips didn't even last a second for Zero to process and X pulled away. Zero stared at X, squinting and confused at the incomplete data. "What was that?"

"A peck." X answered and Zero stared at X as if he's teaching a new word. "But maybe it felt more of a closed mouth kiss...?"

"I was expecting a french kiss." Zero confessed and X gawked at the expectation.

"W-why would I do that so early in the relationship, much less the test trial?" X questioned and Zero leaned down and adjust his position.

"Close your eyes." Zero commanded and X obeyed. Zero licked his lips, taking a deep breath since it's been a while since he last kissed someone. "This is how a kiss should feel like."

"What kiss will you be doing-?" X should really stop tilting his head whenever he's confused, but maybe the android was unconsciously making space since Zero's pressing against him. X was also expecting a reply before the action, but this was Zero and he always surprised him with his course of action.

"?!" X opened his eyes in surprise when he felt Zero nibble his lower lip (why would you nibble in a french kiss?) and let their lips linger against each other (the sensory data was pleasant as expected). Zero raised X's head to face him, resting one hand at the back of X's neck while the other continued holding the wrist. Zero's eyes are also closed and somewhat tilted so their noses won't touch and-

"?!" X made another sound again, but from surprise when Zero bit a little more harder than the previous ones. Wait. Zero wanted X to be surprise so he could gain access- X instinctively shut his eyes when Zero pressed harshly against him coupled with the sudden inquiries emerging about the foreign intrusion in his mouth and its desire to establish a connection. Yes. For a more sensational experience, reploids are recommended to make a connection during Love making.

[ **ACCEPT** ]

"M-mm..." X placed his one hand on Zero's chest as a support, underestimating the stimulus and he's overheating. No. His system's overworking to process whatever Zero's doing with his mouth, but X is certainly not overheating yet. Okay. Is it X or is Zero aware of all the locations of his sensitive points in the mouth because no one should be able to produce this much stimulants on the first try?

"Respond." Zero pulled back to mutter under his breath. Watching X pant underneath him, Zero decided that he wanted to experience another round of gratification. He isn't going to lie. Trust made the imparted stimulus more pleasurable compared to anonymous exchanges with other reploids.

X knew his research was right to say the tongue is one of the most sensitive parts of the body, but the blue android might have lost a part of his dignity when he whimpered at the influx when he 'responded' against Zero's tongue. Zero didn't want to retreat and give a breather. No. He wanted more participation and X was too shy to even commit whatever the crimson reploid had in mind.

...

' **Zero!** ' It was only when Zero received a loud beeping notification from the other did he pull back. It took six minutes for both reploid to experience borderline overheating... At least Zero got the list from X. _He will review its contents later._ X nearly fell but Zero held onto his waist, tugging him close to use his body as a support.

' **Your locomotive system shutdown?** ' Zero didn't have to ask, seeing how X clung onto his neck with both arms. Neither reploids wanted to vocalize their sentiments, hanging out on the door without caring who could potentially open it from the other side. Zero's resting one hand on the door, trying to sort everything because he is pretty sure the kiss had gone awry. His kisses with Iris didn't turn this... overwhelming.

' **Yes.** ' X rest his head on Zero's shoulder, burying his face in embarrassment. ' **I don't think I can compete with that level of mastery.**'

"You just need practice. Respond to your partner's movements and enact the ideal recommendations." Zero finally spoke, still trying to figure out why the change of reaction. 'Surely a symptom caused from my withdrawal of any intimate exchange... I need to get that fixed.'

' **No. No. I'm good.** ' X reassured but Zero feels the blue reploid is partially traumatized at the experience. ' **And your mouth taste like blood. Did you just come from a mission?** '

"...Yes." Zero forgot about his injuries in his lower abdomen. It's already repaired but he should've at least drank an E-can before initiating the kiss. "Give me a minute."

' **Take your time** **.** ' Zero closed his eyes, hearing X hum close to his ear.

...

"Only for a month?" Zero reiterated, still holding onto X since he isn't sure if X is ready to let go.

"Nothing more." X promised, removing his arms and composing himself while Zero stood back to observe him.

"We should start with our paperwork soon." X looked up, acting as if nothing had happened. "The deadline's tomorrow 11 AM."

"I bet I can finish it faster than you." Zero gambled and X rolled his eyes.

"Given the amount of damages your subordinates did? Please! I have the competition in the bag." X teased and Zero laughed. "We'll see about that. Loser treats the winner's Unit to lunch and dinner."

"Unit?!" X gasped, but didn't back down from the challenge. Placing his hand on the door's panel, X turned away to exit the room. "I-I accept. You better prepare your zenny."

"Heh." When Zero's sure X went off, he shut the door and headed back to his boss chair. Zero stared at his paperwork, tracing his lips. Zero cursed, unable to get over the feeling. "Why can't I get over it...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: more fluff


	2. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike it's counterpart, X is a busy booper and has no time to tease Zero.

"Here to rant how the Council meeting went?" X greeted as he sorted the files on his desk. He's confident that the guest is Zero, considering Axl's in a mission and the popular three navigators in HQ gone shopping. There's also the particular sound in the footsteps, decisive and demanding, as well as the fact this android entered without much of a knock.

"There's no point in discussing what's enacted by stubborn men." Sharp and chilling. Zero is at his boiling point and the last time X seen his friend this irked would be the time X resigned from HQ. The solution X had at that time was to stand firm on his views and retreat when Zero showed a split second of guilt. Previous solution is inapplicable unless he excused himself using Signas...

"I can hear your thoughts X." Zero walked towards his table, resting his hand near the paperweight as he sat down on the right chair. "It's not going to work. You don't have any activities scheduled in the next three hours."

"How long have you been connected with me?" X knew his connection with Axl allowed private communication within a twenty mile radius. Breaching the distance would cause a quick snapping sound like the sound of a short circuit occurring in a quad-copter children play with.

> Once the connection is cut, X will need to meet up with Axl to re-establish it. However, X never asked if Axl could feel everything X did even during his sleep cycles. X is confident he can hear and feel whatever the black reploid was undergoing so...
> 
> X couldn't help visit Axl and wonder what he's stressing about. Paperwork deadline, fellow hunters from another branch, prideful and sadly ignorant rookies, demands of human official-

"Since last week. Your thoughts are like a machine gun, constantly attacking a particular topic and halting from the lack of ammo." Zero broke X's train of thoughts, commenting further. "Not like I'm saying your thoughts are loud, it's closer to a background tune that pauses abruptly with no explanation."

"Did you come here because you know I'm here or because you used the link between us?" X placed the papers down and leaned back to cover his mouth so he could yawn. Zero replied, "Both. I'm surprised you two haven't initiated on anything yet."

"What are you talking about?" X rubbed his eyes, folding his arms and answering back. "Alia and I had sex three days ago."

"..." Zero stared at X, stunned. "What hour?"

"Confidential." X refused to meet his comrade's gaze, closing his eyes before the focus decides to die on him. "But I made sure you were in that mission in the North Pole."

"Before Lunch... You had sex in a span of fifteen minutes?" Zero wanted to confirm his disbelief because the crimson reploid knew he checked the time before and after his mission.

"You didn't wonder why Alia was happy for the entire afternoon?" X recalled Alia clawing his back and letting out a moan as he penetrated her tight soaking-

"I am now curious what's in your devices." Zero is impressed and concerned at how blank X's expression was at the thought of sex. _But Zero's more curious why he hadn't felt any trace of elation._ X looked up at Zero, pushing the vivid memory at the back of his head...

"You won't find any porn anymore. I deleted it last Monday since Axl wanted to borrow it to play games." X explained but the blue bomber is pretty sure Zero has his recent sex video in his drive. Zero is also the type not to delete memory so X should be the one limiting data exchange.

"If you know how to have sexual intercourse then what is the agreement for?" Zero interrupted his thoughts again.

"Alia can be considered a sexual deviant." X made Zero freeze. When X first heard Alia's confession, X didn't mind per se since he loves her... Okay. His system told him to prepare because his navigator started saying activities such as BDSM, sex toys, role-play and X should stop thinking because Zero's growing flustered at the list of activities to be done in the month.

"S or M?" Zero wasn't staring at his direction, completely turned to stare at the antique door. Unfortunately, X can feel this hot aura and his best friend's security system is skilled enough to ensure he gets only a handful of words.

"Alia's an S but I might need to be both in case she requests for a reversal." X knew Zero has experience on this role, but not in the bondage field. The words _Rust_ and _Fuck_ didn't make sense when put together. Zero must be thinking of backing down. X said. "It's not to late to call off the deal."

"No. I want to help you." Zero exhaled as he stood up. "The individuals you chose on your list isn't trustworthy."

"Who is trustworthy then?" X rose from his chair and walked over to give Zero a hug when the blonde turned to face him.

"It depends on the circumstance. I'm currently your best bet." Zero replied, letting X wrap his arms around his waist.

"You don't need to force yourself." X rests his head on the left side and presses his face against Zero's neck.

"No matter what happens, I won't hate you." X promised and Zero reciprocated the hug.

"I know and I'll help you in any way I can." Zero gives a tight squeeze before they pull away. "Want me to bring you to bed? Your energy is down to twenty percent."

"I'll live." X smiled. Zero smiled as well before deciding to lift X up bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?!" X clung instinctively towards the blonde's neck as Zero continued onward.

"Bed. I know you've been skipping sleep for five consecutive days." Zero marched down the empty hallway, glad X used a wooden door instead of the usual hand print metal doors and proceeded to the elevator.

"W-wait! I still need to pass my papers!" X tried to swing his legs but Zero kept X as high as he could, gripping the thigh and pressing the elevator button with his elbow.

"I'll do it later. Right now, I need to send you to bed." Zero entered the elevator, pressing the button with his elbow _again_ to go to their floor.

"No~! You plan on sleeping too!" X let's go of Zero's neck and starts pushing Zero's face. "It's too early for sleep!"

"It's 2100 hours. I thought you wanted me to sleep early?" Zero refused to let go, but he's laughing at his friend's failed attempts. "There's nothing wrong if we both sleep together."

"You... Your bed isn't soft at all!" X opted to cross his arms, looking away from Zero because chances of escaping is nigh. Why did X lead to this conclusion? Zero's line of action involves **bed** and **X**. The strange part is how this prevalent thought connects itself to comfort and reassurance. X believes it's because he tends to cuddle in his sleep. 'I have horrible habits.'

"Then we'll sleep in your room." Zero exits the elevator. "And cuddling is not a bad habit."

"Stop reading my thoughts." X mumbled and Zero walked through the hallway to reach X's room. Zero's answer was a kiss on his crimson gem, causing the blue Android to be dumbfounded. "Why?"

'Cute.' Zero thought and that's when X blushed.

"I am not!" X yelled and Zero merely pulled the other close in his chest as he entered X's room. 'You definitely are.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Sensory deprivation


	3. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensory deprivation...
> 
> X feels he should lower his sensitivity down a notch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right... Please remember this is part of the series or you'd think Zero has a problem.

"You called me to help you understand sensory deprivation... in BDSM?" Zero really needs to question why he dashed to the blue hunter's bedroom as if expecting there would be an enemy to terminate.

"Yes. I recently saw Alia's collection in her room and managed to procure my own set of equipment..." X nodded, fiddling with the items on his bed.

"Fair poin-" Zero stared at X. No. He was staring at the item X was playing with.

"Why did you buy a glowing vibrator?" Zero's real question was why X is reduced to wearing only his black bodysuit, but the glowing vibrator made no sense. Its purpose is to be stuck inside something, usually an orifice. It does not need to be glowing!

"It's remote controlled." X answered and that still didn't make sense. X continued, "In case I lose it, I can activate its light and find it."

"Why would you lose-You know what? Never mind." Zero never understood his companion, scanning the blue hunter's immaculately clean room. Zero looked back at X. "Please tell me that is the only thing glowing."

"No more... But! (Zero's eyes narrowed at the disturbing object.) I have this rainbow-colored dildo with-" X cheered and Zero took the sex toy device and tossed it out of the window.

...

"No." Zero is not going to tolerate a rainbow-colored dildo that is also bigger than his own mod.

"Why~?" X pouted at the glaring maverick hunter and Zero is tempted to pinch and stretch those lovely cheeks. X didn't know, sulking. "Now the set is incomplete..."

"Where are the binds?" Zero went over to the bed's side and sat down, checking the array of restraints. Staring at Zero stared at X. "What level?"

"How would I know?" X picked the silk cloth. "I bought whatever I saw Alia had in her room."

"Sexual deviant indeed..." Zero can't believe he's thinking hard on this. He could just give X the basics and have Alia blow X's circuits later but then 'I never used that before...'

"We should try basic then?" X suggested and Zero stared at X. The blonde shrugged, "Sure. We can do that."

"I need you to trust me." Zero had to say it. "Because it's been a long time since I tied someone."

"We have to set grounds correct?" X tilts his head, concerned. "But how do I do that if you'll gag me?"

"Non-verbal gesture." Zero stared at the tape. Too typical. Zero slowly stared at the ball gag and he tried imagining X wearing it. No. No image produced but then, Zero wouldn't be able to insert anything- Zero turned silent. 'What would I want inserted in X's mouth?'

"But you might tie me in the air or restrain my limbs." X hummed, closing his eyes to think. Meanwhile, Zero is conflicted on what position he wants X to be in. If he were Alia, he'd definitely tease X until he starts begging for release... Or is that him? Rust. Zero should set his preference aside on this.

'Basic. What the scrap is basic again? Whatever. Surely Alia isn't a beginner on these sort of things. X wouldn't know the difference.' Zero then stared back at X who's kneeling with his legs partially apart. Zero looked back at the items and then back at X. "What's your decision?"

"I think I'll send you signal? Yes. I think that would work." X cheered up, turning to smile at Zero. Zero hoped whatever they'll do won't affect their relationship. X also added as if Zero didn't know. "You can use everything in the room for the session. I just need to know how it'll feel."

"Yeah..." Zero stood up, grabbing the hardest and recent addition to the market. After he accepted X's request, Zero did a bit of browsing and learned the industry created a special rope for reploids - replon. Who gives these names anyway? "Do you want us to do a struggle or are you going to take it all in?"

"I thought you'll take the jute rope. I hear it's nice." X was chirpy for someone about to get tied. Zero stared at the ropes X talked about, recalling the bondage style Shibari. For that split second, Zero imagined tying X in his office.

> " **...** " Head bowed with a spider gag on, X's arms are tied from behind and elbows separated with the upper arms raised for the wrists to be tied together. X's entire form is bound to the chair with no escape whatsoever. The number of knots looping around his chest and passing right at the middle of the hunter's pelvic region, the legs are tied together with the lower legs restraint further with additional ties from the chair.
> 
> " **?** " X slowly looked up, chest heaving as the hunter tugged his feet bound together by the ankle. A dribble of saliva falling from his lips _as it seems there is already something inserted into the gag_ , X looked up at him with desperate emerald eyes.
> 
> ' **I'm ready Zero.** '

"What?!" Zero yelled and accidentally smacking X's face. Zero leaned away, realizing he injured X with how the blue hunter is holding his right cheek. "X! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I get that..." X looked up, rubbing his partially red skin. Ever since Zero entered his room, the blonde has been going on and off with memory recall. X puffed his cheek, squinting at Zero. "Maybe we should call off the agreement. You're not acting like yourself."

"No. I can do this." Zero can't believe he imagined something like that to his best friend of all people. 'What is wrong with me?'

"If you say so..." X smiled and Zero asked. "How many senses?"

"Up to you." X shrugged. "I'm sorry Zero, but I have no clue how reploids do this activity."

"Like humans, but..." Zero couldn't say most reploids that does bondage for sexual pleasure are twisted in nature since reploids can simply hook up with objects to gratify themselves. No. X would never allow such a stringent definition to be heard in his area because that would mean Zero's twisted in nature. Zero is not denying that part. "stronger."

"I'll see what I can do." Zero still can't shake those eyes in his memory. He'll blindfold X. Yes. That would be for the best because he's... not feeling himself when he sees X that way. X looked down, curious why Zero's grabbing for the cock ring. X looked up, opening his mouth but opting silence.

'Maybe Alia might use that?' A voice whispered in his head. Agreeing with the voice, X closed his mouth and sighed. 'I'm not going to regret this right?'

* * *

Ten minutes later...

' **This is for beginners?** '

"Hm..." Zero took a step back, staring at his work. X's arms are raised above his head tied at the wrist and connected to the bar Zero noticed above X's area. _What is that bar for? Zero could never understand the layout of X's bedroom yet very convent._ Zero decided to wrap the rope and bind X's body further to test replon's quality. Requesting X to be stripped bare, Zero could note on its strength and stretch using this pose.

' **I'm drooling Zero.** '

"That's a usual thing for those type of gags." Zero looked down to see X's legs spread with how he placed a tie on the knees and tying it on the bed frame. X is partially suspended and the ropes have yet to break. _Impressive._ Zero checked the ropes emphasizing and restraining the somewhat struggling reploid. Friction is decent but the texture is starting to leave marks on X's skin. True. The rope can already be tested for its flexibility and durability by merely tugging the item and testing it on other things or reploids, but X was always so human.

' **Why do you blindfold me when you could just deactivate my vision?** '

"You are not going to let Alia or anyone for that matter take control of your senses, even if it's a loved one." Zero grew agitated at that question. X of all reploids shouldn't submit themselves to just anyone. Someone could abuse it and there's also that brief realization at how contrary X's calm voice is towards the display shown to him.

' **I don't think so** **. However, I'm starting to see some reason to this. The thought of gaining and losing control must feel nice, doesn't it?** '

"How are you doing that?" Zero watched X moan in his ball gag, struggling slightly as his penis twitched for sweet release. Unfortunately, Zero placed a cock ring and it can only suffer in silence.

' **Do what?** '

"A-aren't you aroused, stimulated?" Zero couldn't detect a pause or stutter in their connection. Here's Zero, staring at X _who already has a vibrator and dildo activated up his ass_ completely sound of mind. X is even making those wonderful lewd noises and Zero is trying not to get affected ~~but the sight of flush skin and struggled breaths~~. Then there's X whose mind is as clear as day without any pleasure responses going up and down their connection. Odd. No. Wrong. There is something wrong with this.

' **Ah...** '

"X. Did you play with yourself?" Zero increased the intensity, leaning close to see X shiver as he rubbed and pinched the unnecessary man nipple.

' **Is play equivalent to experimenting?** '

'None.' No pleasure response but the body is acting just like it should. ' _X. You piece of scrap metal. Here I am with my mod ready to flip out and you're just being a scientist?!_ '

"G-gah!" X panted as Zero removed the ball gag. Still nothing. What the hell? Zero feels offended by this. If he weren't connected with X, Zero would think X enjoyed it but no~ X decided to separate his mind from his body and examine himself? Zero ordered. "X. Connect to your body or else."

"W-what's wrong?" X asked, looking up as if Zero didn't know. Zero couldn't believe X's next words. "I'm merely understanding my body."

"You..." Something in Zero hated that part of X. _Denying pleasure?_ Zero did not have the right to ask X to lay himself bare, but he wanted it. _The room is sound proof anyways._ He wants X realize what he's missing, wanting so badly to hear X's cry and lose all sense of logic.

**[Let's outwit him.]**

"X. Please connect back with your body. It's important for the last fifteen minutes." Zero requested, feeling X's thigh and pressing it with his thumb. 'Too fragile.'

' **Hmm... If you say so.** '

"..." Zero decreased the speed, realizing his smirk as he fiddled with the cock ring. There. Zero sensed a bit of pleasure but it's mixed with pain. Zero asked, hoping X would understand. "This is what happens if you give control to someone X."

"W-what do you me-?"

Zero kissed X, pushing X's head back as he deactivated auditory, most of X's locomotive functions and temperature. He needs X not to worry about his body. The average reploid tends to overheat and panic due to their body not meant for such activities. X is an idiot because Dr. Light surely made X able to enjoy humanity's lifestyle.

' **W-what are you doing?!** '

'Sweet. Oddly sweet.' Zero thought, inserting his tongue and activating more of X's nerve endings. He's read some bit of the scientists' drafts regarding X's anatomy, aware X has so many parts he could abuse and tear apart. However, if Zero were human, he wouldn't shove his tongue in X's mouth. That's like asking for his tongue to get bitten off or sharing too much saliva. Speaking of liquids, most of X's saliva is littered with nanites meant for repairs. Hm. So if X were to lick a reploid's wound, he could disinfect, repair and seal damage. 'Useful tidbit.'

' **S-stop stop! Sensory overload! I won't be able to process it all!** '

'That's the point.' Zero pulls away, nibbling the side of X's neck and never noticing his hands caressing X's chest down to his inner thighs, fondling with the penis and moving the attached devices at the other end. Zero must've gone on auto-pilot with all his thought processes working around on how to ruin this detached- 'Rust.'

' **What?** '

"N-nothing." Zero didn't think touching and tasting X would turn him on. Zero checked the time, ten minutes left. Byte him. Zero has a mission after this and he is not going to spend the next ten minutes after this session in the bathroom unless he... Zero got off the bed, deciding to go behind X.

"Z-zero?" X moved his head a bit, confused. Begrudgingly cutting the connection temporary, Zero watched the brunette's body go tense. Almost deprived of all sensations, the only thing left for X is speak (in a panting voice), listen and feel the objects inside him. Zero made sure of that. _X wouldn't notice the difference would he?_

"I'm here." Zero reassured, already releasing his mod and it's hard as metal. Hopefully, the devices made X loose.

"I-i see..." X breathed out, flinching when Zero removed the black and white polka-dotted dildo. Zero wanted to scold X because the guy could have at least ask for his advice on this, but he's too impatient and ready to impale.

"X." Zero placed both hands on X's hips, leaning close behind X's ear. "I'm going to stick something different in you and increase the pace. Are you ready?"

"You don't have to tell me tha-ah~!" X commented, yelping when he felt something different. Yes. Really different because he's receiving something from it. What? X didn't know but it was indeed longer and bigger.

"..." Zero gritted his teeth, fully thrusting inside and it's still tight. Not helpful how X squeezed it and Zero swears he'll tear the skin off X's hips.

"It feels different." X remarked and Zero should just end this torture. X wouldn't know it's him anyways. Double digits. five minutes left. Zero began thrusting, unwilling to make a sound compared to the other.

"A-ah~! Ha~!" X is struggling, confused why this feels different than the other. The speed is increasing, going faster and harder as if he's being torn but not in a bad way? X didn't get it. X wants to get it, but he's more frustrated at the fact he can't think. The signals being sent to him from that area is disrupting him. X can't think straight. He needs it to stop because he needs to understand and what did Zero do?

"Z-z~" X couldn't even say Zero's name and they aren't even connected anymore. ~~Why isn't Zero speaking?~~ How is he going to tell Zero to stop? ~~What if Zero doesn't want to stop?~~ X finds himself crying, but from pain or pleasure? X couldn't understand. _Can't._ He can't speak properly because he's panting. _Want._ He's panting to get air in him and if he needs air then that means his ventilation system is working due to overheating. _Stop._ X doesn't even know what time it is and he literally has an internal clock. _Why why why would Zero be so cruel to him?_ ~~Why is pleasure trying to override him?~~ It's... It's odd yet lovely. No. _No it isn't!_ X couldn't but how can he focus when he only has limited senses available?

"T-too much~ Z! Z~! Please~!" X cried, shaking and clueless how Zero wants to cut the ropes and drill him on the bed. "I-i... Z~!"

"X..." Zero tried to reassure the confused android, but his voice sounded more sultry than he expected. Thank god X can't comprehend and distinguish tone anymore. _Few more._ Zero placed one hand towards X's length, removing the cock ring and begin pumping.

"!!!" X screamed maybe because Zero's killing him with too much data overload or the fact X is confused and wants out in the flood of whatever sensitivity X is undergoing. Zero isn't stopping. No. _He's so close to the edge and it's been so long since he last did this._ 'More. Just a few more.'

'Just keep saying my name.' Zero loved how X chants his name. X's focus is all on him and it's addicting. Zero pulls X closer, kissing or nibbling X's neck. **Fear.** Zero felt another jolt of pleasure reach him. What more if he kissed X? To obtain all those inquiries and have X look up to him without a shred of hesitation, drinking every syllable down to a single drop.

**[Then take him.]**

X's mind went blank, unable to contain everything. It's wonderfully white and warm when the noise dissipated. He can hear the soft sound of Zero's breathing, a bit ragged for some reason. X knows he himself is still panting, needing that precious air to calm his heating core. X struggled to collect himself but something was holding him. His senses are slowly returning to him but too slow to realize what's happening.

"Z...Ze...ro?" X spoke, feeling numb from the suspension and the abuse of his sensory receptors. No response. Gratification is subsiding slowly, lingering due to whatever Zero's doing. Why? X didn't understand. Slower and more comforting than the hard fast pace, X actually wanted it to keep going-No. That's not his idea isn't it? X checks his connection with Zero. It's there again. How is it there again? X doesn't recall accepting Zero nor Zero sending an invitation.

*Cut!

"..." X knows there's nothing in him anymore but he isn't sure if he's untied. _Numb_. X wonders what's happening around him because all he knows is that he's on the bed and breathing through his mouth. Yes. Still overheating. X should take a cold bath after this. Wait. Why is Zero blocking his airway-Oh. Zero's kissing him.

' **You okay?** ' Zero asked through their channel as he kissed, solidifying their connection and reversing whatever he did to his partner.

"F-fine." X finally spoke when Zero pulled away. Zero removed his blindfold for the brunette to look up at him. Zero's flushed, but that's because he's embarrassed for thrusting a dildo on his butt? _That's the only reason why the pace is different right?_ X feels wet and full somewhere down there. Sticky but he's too tired to ask why. X partially closed his eyes, finding the light too bright. "I forgot you have a mission at 9."

"..." Zero looked conflicted, sapphire eyes fixated at him. X separates his arms, placing them on the bed before looking back and realizing the position they're in. If X were to sit up now, he'd have a hard time standing up with his legs above Zero's own. X can even feel Zero's knees and thigh on his hips and waist. 'Why is Zero in that position anyways?'

"Z?" X asked again, too tired to move. Zero's doing that memory recall again. X decided to tease, smiling at his unresponsive co-commander. "Do you want a round two?"

"I-" Before Zero could reply, the crimson hunter received a notification from Signas requesting his presence for the covert mission.

"You have a paperwork deadline around 2100 hours if I remember right." Zero grimaced, moving away and off the bed as X continued to lie on the bed.

"You sure you don't want to stay~?" X pressed further, still feeling a bit light-headed from this weird experience. It was strange how Zero paused from his steps. The blonde was never the type to neglect his duties.

"..." Zero didn't look back but X noticed how Zero clenched his hands to fists. X wondered why.

"Z?" X tried sitting up, but Zero continued onward.

"Finish your work." Zero headed to the door and left.

* * *

"?" X sat up after a couple of minutes(?), curious of the foreign liquid dripping from his butt. Scentless. X got off the bed, staring at the liquid on his finger. He could lick it but that wouldn't be right... X actually has no idea. He's just tired and wants a cold bath. If he were human, his whole body would shake from the sudden temperature change. Actually, even reploids shake since- X held his head, feeling dizzy. "Okay. Fine."

"Stop thinking X...Body's still adjusting." X sighed, walking towards the bathroom. Stepping inside the shower, X pressed the button and let the water flow. 'Take a bath, change sheets, do work and sleep. I'll analyze today's session later.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: those unwanted videos


	4. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X is too curious. He also doesn't remember what this doki-doki feeling means. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When someone wants to know what is it without really doing the deed, they uncover a layer of secrets not worth knowing.

"What are you doing here, X?"

"Hm~" The blue reploid rest his right hand on his friend's table, leaning down to look at the Zeroth Unit Commander.

"I thought you took the S rank mission?" X asked, lightly tapping the table with his index finger.

"I finished ahead of time..." Zero replied, looking up. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask a question..." X started. Zero frowned, thinking the topic is serious with the way X lowered his volume until he _remembered_.

"Regarding?" Zero braced himself by logging into the database and checking what his best friend downloaded recently. 

> Effects_of_Masturbation_in_the_Reploid_anatomy.pdf
> 
> How_to_masturbate.mp4
> 
> Opinions regarding sexuality.mp3
> 
> Reference material.JPEG
> 
> Erotica.zip
> 
> [The list goes on]

'I'll check **that** later.' Zero told himself, ~~right after he files his report~~. What he needs to check are activities before X came to his office which is... checking the individual logs of various hunters. 'This is worse than spikes. Who knows what sort of shameless kinks these reploids have?'

"Am I innocent to you?" X pulled away, striding in his room as if wanting a particular answer from him.

"..." Judging from the array of videos X browsed in HQ, Zero had his mouth open to say YES. However, he should first reassess the reploid's progress to the path of sexual exploration before commenting.

> Based on what he and X done so far, Zero feels X doesn't understand the point of actually doing sex. Not irrational considering reploids don't need to have sex to reproduce. Sex is more of an activity to induce pleasure, reduce stress and transfer materials or data between each other. Some reploids aren't even built to have sex, overheating and ultimately harming the other.

"Zero?" X called out and Zero noticed the blue hunter sitting on his couch ten feet away. Tilting his head, X gave one of those charming smiles of his. "Does your silence mean yes?"

"Yes.." Zero looked back down, fiddling his pen and realizing he spaced out on the topic of sex. "What made you ask?"

"You see~ (X hummed.) Have you seen a _sexual_ _video_?" X's question caused Zero to literally blank out. Sexual videos and X were an unlikely combination. However, the chances of seeing X voluntarily acting lewd gestures were high- 'Wait what?!'

"Is something wrong?" X wondered as he noticed the stunned expression of his partner.

"It's n-nothing. About the question earlier, I have seen a couple of videos." Zero responded back, dropping his pen to cover a part of his face. 'I shouldn't be this affected with X and the topic of sex.'

"Thank goodness." X exhaled, smiling. "Then I'd like you to know that a lot of our colleagues have these moments."

"Hm..." Scrolling back and checking what exactly X has been watching for x amount of time. _What?! X browsed nine hundred videos today?!_ Zero has a bad feeling what comes next.

"And I'd like to make one." X concluded, covering his mouth and looking down in deep thought. "But I don't know what act wouldn't be do inconspicuous but attractive at the same tim-"

"No." Zero denied vehemently. The Crimson Hunter's peeved expression caused the blue reploid to drop his hand and look at Zero.

"No?" X watched Zero stand up. "Why not? Everyone has one and it make sense to at least try and experience the joy of masturbation on livefee-?!"

"Listen to me, X." Standing in front of the puzzled reploid, Zero explained. "You don't need anyone to see your personal acts. If the hunters and personnel knew about these videos being browsed by the higher authorities, they would think twice on performing **those deeds**."

"But they do! Don't you remember some reploids have access to our records? Maybe the camera is what stimulates some to perform voyeuristic acts!" X retaliated and Zero is unsure if X is excited or angry. "Then there are those who enjoy seeing others masturbate. I only want to know if _this risk_ _of getting caught_ or _having other individuals watch the video_ arouses me-"

"You are a high-ranking official. You will not tarnish your reputation for the sake of curiosity. I will not permit it to happen." Zero stared at X.

"..." X pursed his lips, unsatisfied with his reasoning. Zero continued, "You also seem to forget the fact you're an important icon in HQ. To have the role model perform such deeds will not go well for us."

"Zero." X begun, looking down. "Axl has at least ten sexual videos and he's an important individual."

"It's Axl." Zero should've seen that coming.

"You're also an important individual and you have three sexual videos." X answered and was it him or did Zero stagger back?

"What?" [Did the room temperature lowered by two degrees?]

"I wasn't lying." X placed both hands on his lap, leaning close. X is sure nothing bad will happen if he tells Zero. "You have three sexual videos and one sex video recorded Zero. One in the bathroom, one in the bedroom and the other in my room. (X frowned at that part. What was Zero doing there? X has no idea.) Your sex video is way back before the Replifo-"

"Are you sure of this?" Zero inquired, checking the database. **Inaccessible**.

"Yes." X smiled and Zero assumes X hacked it open. Zero asked, "Evidence?"

"Here." X sent the code.

"Thanks." As soon as Zero opened it to see his records

* * *

**[Unforgivable.]**

"Blood will be shed tonight." Zero cursed, storming out and that's when X realized the implications of his words.

"Wait! NO!" X yelled, jumping out of the couch and clung to Zero's waist. "Don't do it! Only a total of thirteen individuals seen your videos."

"I need to take care of the Nine individuals and take out their associates." Zero answered and X hooked his legs to the doorframe, holding onto the crimson hunter.

"Can't you forgive them? You forgave me!" X pleaded.

"You're a special case. I will need to evaluate the rest." Zero looked back, staring at the teary-eyed reploid. Taking steps back to have X's legs drop to the ground, Zero pets X's head and decides to eliminate evidence first. X whined, "But Zero! I'm sure they didn't mean to intrude into your private life-!"

"How did you do that? You aren't even allowed to modify much less delete any of the files with-NO?! You distracted me!" [Unfortunately, Zero dashed forward and headed straight to the listed nine individuals that viewed the video.] "NO FAIR!"

'I'll need to see the records of the sites they reserved and list my targets down.' Zero mused, opting not to talk to Signas about it. 'No one needs to know.'

"Z~!" X tried to regain footing but the floor and Zero isn't helping. X knows the individuals who's seen the videos. Nine humans, two terminated researcher (Gate and Isoc) the ex-commander (who also recently died). In short, most of the victims will be humans. X negotiated. "Can't you do this tomorrow instead?! You have paperwork to finish! I'm sure you have a free schedule on the morning."

PAUSE

"Fine. I'll deal with them in the morning." Zero agreed, staring right at the surveillance camera. Petting X's head, the blonde requested. "However, I want you to remove all cameras in my room, including the one in the bathroom."

"Promise?" X shook his head a bit (to remove the golden hair off his face) before looking at Zero.

"I promise." Zero smiled. Morning? He can do morning and X wouldn't know a thing. To gather data efficiently and track down the locations of important figures is basic to him. All Zero needs to execute his plan are names. ~~X doesn't need to know what happens next.~~ Noting the liquid falling down his ally's face, Zero asked. "Why are you crying? I don't plan on doing anything drastic."

"B-but..." X started. Zero walked to a corner, away from the camera. X mumbled, "Your statement made me presume you'll kill someone."

"I won't." Zero reassured. 'They **will** experience something worse than death.'

"Also, don't do anything lewd." Zero hooks onto X's armpits, lifting the reploid to face him. "I removed the cameras in your room for a reason."

"You were the one who did that?" X blinked, standing on his feet but boxed in my his partner. "I thought Dr. Cain or Alia deleted the videos."

"You thought wrong." Zero murmured and X laughed. 'No. Giggled? It sounded more like bells so it must be a giggle.'

"Thank you Zero." X smiled and Zero instinctively cupped the smaller's cheeks.

"Z?" X didn't flinch nor pull back even with the distance Zero offered him at the back.

"[ **How are you so innocent?]** "

"Eh?" A inch apart, X noticed a flicker of crimson from Zero's tranquil blue.

"It's nothing." Zero kissed X's forehead before stepping back. Smiling at the dumbfounded reploid, Zero raised his hand. "See you later."

"U-of course." X agreed, watching Zero return to his room.

...

"What was that...?" X frowned, unsure why the smile on Zero's face looked ~~sinister~~? 'If so, why didn't I move away?'

'Why did that... feel weird?' X can't comprehend this feeling.

'Stop for a second X.' X shook his head, refusing to believe himself. "This must be the after effects of the medications Lifesaver gave me... Let's do our chores first before sleeping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Tease


End file.
